Eugenics (2189)
In 2189 Eugenics are widely practised at a federal level. Many people considered "lesser" by the elitist population of Earth, Venus, Europa, Eden, Elysium and other so called "Imperialist Planets" are made sterile at birth or upon incarceration. This has led to a great divide in human society. The Beau-or Eugeneticly altered, or those whos genes have been the product of Eugenics. And the Laid, or the Pure Humans, a group of people who resist Eugenics and Trans-Humanism and retain themselves as pure-humans just as those in the 21st Century. The UN Eugenics programme has been running since 2067. Eugenics are voluntary, but not having family members with "problems" is social stigma, perhaps one of the worst in developed society. Bigotry by Beaus "Some people are a Burden to our Great Progress" --- Motto of the United Commonwealth Department of Eugenics Most Beaus are noted for their sense of Elitism, and superiourity towards pure-humans. While such discrimination is banned in Europe and Africa, it is widespread in Asia and the Americas. In The Pan-East Asian Confederation and The United Commonwealth there are segregation laws against those who chose to keep their Genetics. This view often has nations such as the Lunar Alliance, Mars and other pure-humans countries look down Earth, Venus, Elysium and other rich regions where Eugenics has taken hold. Selective Breeding Selective breeding is being used in 2189 to create a type of humans, to literily breed traits, beliefs and features out of Human society. Incentives are used to make people consider selective breeding or sterilization (unless they have commited crime) as the UN ruled that forced Eugenics is a crime against Humanity. As an example. People of a high education are offered Incentives to breed together. As are people of certain Traits, People with certian traits are restricted from having children. People with better health are encouraged to mate and have many children, with tax reductions, free money, Eugenics welfare and promised good jobs and free housing and education. Methods Eugenics are carried out in numourous ways, most notably is steralization. The Mentally impaired, Criminals, Obesse people, people with disorders, people who are unattractive by society's standards are all steralized, creating a race of astheticly and physically, and mentally superiour humans. The mention of such a thing 100 years ago would have been meet with hostility, but after the Transhumanist Movement gave way to a more extreme version, the more Elitist, even Fascist Strongarm Movement in North America led to a worldwide social civil war. Licences for Parenthood are needed in many countries. Voluntary Eugenics and sterilization are being used in 2189 to, by the words of the WHO of Earth "To create a society, free of defects, where the best possible human is a reality." People of a low intelligence,bad immune system, high crime risk, low attractiveness rating (as rated by a group of robots programmed in human psychology), are sterilized among other groups. Effects The effects of Eugenics have rapidly changed the world, for better and worse at a terrible human rights cost. Such traits such as Studders, Stubborness, and other such triats have became less common, the general population is more fit, athletic and prefare reading over movies. The avergae IQ has raised 8 points and the life expectancy of 128 is expected to owe 4 years to the Eugenics programme. But the Eugenics programme has caused galactic sanctions, causing the 2140s economic crisis, widespread elitism and bigotry as well as Further Reading *Trans-Humanism *Pure Human Movement Category:Scenario: 2189